<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sticky Study Session by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120232">A Sticky Study Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun'>Sigilyph_With_A_Gun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Erotica, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slimegirl meets her loving girlfriend in the library to study, only for things to meltdown into a very sticky situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sticky Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I looked at my face in the mirror hanging over the bathroom sink and frowned as I noticed a dozen imperfections that a human wouldn't. I pressed on my cheek, and my fingers sank into my face, working at the thin veneer that mimicked human skin. Dark blue slime was revealed underneath my skin as I wore away at my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugggh… I hate this weather…" I mumbled to myself as I fanned my face. I tugged a little on the collar of the tight white button-up blouse that was part of my school uniform. With freezing cold November rains falling outside, the college administration had elected to crank up the heat and bake me alive. The mix of heat and cold wasn't good for anyone, but considering my body's reactions to temperature, it was absolute hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I began to pull together a new veneer for my face, my phone buzzed in my jacket pocket. I checked it quickly, and smiled when I saw who was texting me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hey Vickie! I thought we were meeting in the library? Where are you?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Sorry Leah, just in the bathroom. Be there in a sec'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slipped my phone back in my pocket and focused back on the matter at hand. I reached behind my head and grabbed the thick blue lumps of slime one at a time. I pulled down on them hard, and they straightened out into compressed forms that looked just like a human brunette's hair. Once my hair was fixed, I turned my attention to my face. My fingers pushed into my face began to mold a new veneer, which was visually identical to the previous face. It was a delicate craft, and I was rushing to get it done so I could meet up Leah. We had barely seen much of each other in our dorm room, so the impromptu study date in the library she had suggested was a godsend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few more deft movements, I sealed my veneer, and smiled at my handiwork before slipping my glasses back on. My perfect disguise as a cute but unnoticeable nerd was complete once more. With everything ready, I headed out of the bathroom and back into the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After a couple minutes of looking, I found Leah at a secluded table nestled in what was essentially an alleyway of bookshelves. She was balancing her chair on its back legs as she leaned back. Her long black hair waved slightly as she tilted back and forth, and her sleek caramel legs were crossed on the table for support. "Leah!" I greeted her a little too excitedly, before tentatively adding, "Uh, it's great to see you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vic, you see me every morning!" Leah chuckled at me and swung her legs down off the table so she could stand. "Did you forget that we live together, silly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I mean, with exams and all the work, and, well…" Leah cut off my rambling with a quick kiss to my forehead. "He-hey…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" she asked with a faux-innocent voice, "I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend now?" Her hand brushed a lock of my hair back, and I couldn't help but blush. "Aww, you're so cute…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I internally breathed a sigh of relief, seeing as Leah hadn't noticed my change of face. "Leah, c'mon, we're in the middle of the library… I don't want people watching us…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pffft, everyone's huddled in their dorms, hoping the rain turns to snow so they don't have to study." Leah pulled away and plopped down in her chair. "And to be honest, I'm not so sure how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to study right now. Finals are still three weeks out, and we both have a fairly good understanding of the material here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and then readjusted my glasses. "Leah, aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who is always saying that Professor Hawthorne is a hardass with grading his essays?" I set my shoulder bag down on the desk next to her and continued, "Let's go over everything a few more times, and then maybe we can try writing practice responses, or something like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah rolled her eyes before leaning towards me. "You just never quit, do you? Redoing your notes, practicing writing essays. And now I'm hearing that you want to rope me into it too. I really can't help but feel that you're overdoing all this because of your self esteem. Just relax. No pressure." She patted my thigh softly. "I'm here for you if you really need me, or if you're worried about my own well-being, but if this is about you and your messed up head, then you really need to loosen up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, I'm not…" I was stumbling over my words as I was considering what Leah was saying. "Shouldn't we be absolutely prepared for every possible question?" I swallowed hard and tugged at my collar as a wave of uneasiness rolled over me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if it costs you sleep, or your mental health," Leah replied flatly as she folded her arms across her chest. "And I… Uh… Vic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" I asked her sharply, feeling my uneasiness boiling deep inside my slime. I was starting to feel like the heat had been cranked up to four hundred degrees. "Leah what is it?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah's face had gone unusually pale. "You… You look… I mean… Your face-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that word, my hand flew to my face, and I screamed in fear. My slime, broiling under the constant changes in temperature and my mental state, was destabilizing to the point that my disguise was beginning to fail. My skin had felt loose and wet at my touch, and when I had pulled away, a small clump came off with it and loosely trailed a line of blue slime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a dizzying mix of emotions all at once as I stared blankly at my hand. My body felt numb and incredibly hot, and like I had forty thousand volts of electricity coursing through my body. Before I could run away or even clamor for an excuse, I felt my whole body collapse and sink into itself as my slime melted into its base state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world around me was an indeterminate haze. I vaguely heard Leah's voice shout out as my gelatinous mass rolled off the chair and pooled on the floor. My clothes limply flowed with my slime, some trapped inside of my mass while others fell free of my body completely. I wasn't sure how long I was melted for, but I remained in an unresponsive state until I felt the warm feeling of a hand press against my slime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My slime reacted immediately to the touch by pulling in the hand for a moment before releasing it. My body immediately then began to shift dramatically as I tried to reform. Fingers and a hand formed first, before lengthening into an arm that pushed a large mass upright out of the puddle. A second arm came next, followed by a mass I started to shape into a head and then a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As my head took shape again, my vision focused back in on Leah's face looking down at me again. She was crouching down in front of me, her eyes fixed on my body. Her gaze scanned every part of me as it twisted and molded itself back into shape, and then finally locked onto mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"V-vickie…?" she asked extremely hesitantly. "Are… You're… You're not…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… It's… It's me…" I confessed, looking down at the slowly shrinking pool of my slime I was still pulling myself out of. "I… I'm not a… I've… I've always been </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just… Ge-get away…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to push her away, but she grabbed my hand as I reached out. Her fingers were warm and soft between mine, and her eyes had still yet to look away from mine. My slime ran between her fingers and dripped slowly back into my puddle. "Vickie." she said with an uncertain warmth, "I… I don't understand… But… If… If this is… You…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every cell of my slime was begging me, pleading with me to run, to slip down a drain and disappear forever. But I couldn't, not with Leah's gaze fixed on mine. She could see me wrestling with my fear mentally as I stared back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't c-care." Leah's earnest voice shook a little as a few years rolled down her cheeks . "Y-you're… You're just what you are. I don't care at all. Ju-ju-just don't leave. Please. Just don't leave me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Leah's body was pressed warmly against mine and her arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace. In my total shock it took me nearly a minute to reciprocate. "I'm s-s-sorr-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up…" she chided me, "Don't be sorry for what you're made of. If… If I didn't know better, I'd run, I'd scream, I'd call you a monster. But I know you Vickie. You're bright, you're caring… You're one of the best and only friends I've ever had. Maybe even </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> best. So don't you dare run away from me just because you're not human. Too many people have already walked out on me for far less."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I relaxed in Leah's arms. "I… I won't. I promise you." My voice became more sure with every word. "I'm sorry I lied to you about, well, all of this… I should have told you when we started dating…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok," she said, before keeping in my puddle and kissing me gently. I leaned into her kiss, loving the feeling of pure joy it brought me. It wasn't just relief from the fears I had, or the indecisiveness I felt over whether or not to reveal myself, it was pure, unadulterated acceptance for who and what I was. It was the most gratifying sensation I had ever felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah, overwhelmed by the moment, squeezed my body slightly with her hands as she continued to kiss me. I shuddered a little, which seemed to encourage her. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and played and wrestled with my own. My tongue was more agile than hers, but her strength overpowered and subdued me. After a few minutes, she pulled away from the kiss with a thin thread of her saliva and my slime hanging in between us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a playful smile on my girlfriend's beautiful face. "You taste different. Almost like… Blueberries…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no I d-don't…" I stammered, only to get interrupted by another kiss. Leah's arms let go of me so her hands could freely explore by body, and they quickly found my breasts. In an instant, her fingers were slightly sunken into my Jell-O tits, lifting and squishing and squeezing them gently. "Mmmmmmmmmm~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The part of my consciousness that had told me to run before was now telling me to put a stop to this, but the sensations of pleasure from the kiss and her hands were overwhelming me. Her knees pressed into my puddle as she leaned into the kiss. My hands stretched for and found her perfectly round ass hidden under her blue-and-white patterned uniform skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Leah sucked on my tongue, a knot of slime twisted its way out of my puddle and reached up under her skirt. The slimey blue tentacle poked and rubbed at her pussy over her panties, which made her suddenly gasp into my mouth and pull out of the kiss. "Gaa~! Hey! Vickie~ What… What are you d-doing~?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I answered by thrusting my tentacle against her pussy and pressing hard against her thin panties. "What does it feel like~?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It feels like you're enjoying yourself~" she answered as she reached down and grabbed my tentacle. I gasped sharply as she gripped it. "Hey, this is pretty big~ And flexible too~" It grew in her hands until it could rub her pussy again, which elicited another gasp. "Mmm, maybe a bit too much~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've always wanted to use these on you~" I confessed as a second tentacle curled its way up Leah's long and bare leg, "Lift you up with a dozen tentacles, fucking you with some, letting you suck on some others~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've definitely thought about this befor- Gaaah!" Leah yelped as another tentacle grabbed her wrist. "Hey, what happened to being worried about getting caught?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say no one's around, after all~" I said as my tentacles pulled down Leah's panties and tossed them onto a bookshelf, "So why waste any time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of my tentacles rubbed up against Leah's bare pussy, which was soaking wet just from teasing her a little. I didn't dare thrust inside yet, because I knew if I did I'd end up cumming in seconds. Just rubbing her with these tentacle cocks was enough to make them ooze out pale blue pre-cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah managed to grab the tentacle I had wrapped around her wrist, and she squeezed it tightly. I immediately moaned as my sensitive Jell-O cock got squeezed. "Hmm, so these things are super sensitive huh~?" She stroked the tentacle that was rubbing her pussy before grabbing the tip of it and rubbing her pussy with that. "Mmm~ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive,~" she deduced as I moaned even louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leeeaaaah~ Stop~ Teasing~ Me~!" I was panting for every breath as my tip massaged the folds of my girlfriend's pussy. "Leah, pleeeeaaaaase~ I'll cum if you don't stop~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a slime's semen like, I wonder~?" Leah asked herself aloud, "I better find out, I could write my chemistry report on it~" Leah then squeezed both of my tentacles hard and held them tightly in her hands for a few seconds before letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nnnnnnnuuuuugh~!!! Leaaaah~!" Both cocks shuddered uncontrollably before shooting out a few long ropes of pale blue cum, and I even managed to paint Leah's pussy and ass with a few shots. "Oh God~ Leah, you… That… wasn't what I meant… By using my tentacles…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah giggled and kissed my cheek. "Aaaah~ Is that your cum that's all over my ass~? It's really hot~!" She was completely red in the face as my slime cum sizzled as it slowly rolled down her pussy. "Uuuugh~ I~ Wait, so-someone's coming!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the approaching footsteps as well and instinctively took action. I didn't have enough time to disguise myself, but with Leah here I could easily get out of this. My slime deformed and launched itself at her, pulling her into my mass. I oozed around her body and covered her from head to toe in thick blue slime. With my slime covering her entire body, it was much more densely packed, and I was able to replicate human skin without the need to mold it into shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue slime snake through Leah's clothes and molded to her caramel skin, mimicking it almost instantly. I could feel Leah squirming inside of my mass as she struggled to pry her way out of me, but I wrapped my slime around her arms and legs and mimicked their look, which locked her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I became acutely aware of every thought and sensation in Leah's mind and body as they temporarily fused together. Leah's thoughts were racing as she tried to process the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit shit shit shit shit what is she doing she's going to kill me she wouldn't who's coming god it's so warm and tight in here stop squeezing me shit I can't move let me out Vickie please what are you doing-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Leah."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vickie?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We blinked and looked down at our body. My slime enhanced Leah's body, making it stronger, taller, and more filled out. Our modest breasts had grown two sizes, and our soft thighs rubbed together slightly as we looked ourselves over. "Hey, we look good, don't we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vickie we need to get out of the library we wait hey wait what's that what's thaaaat stop pleeeeaaaaase!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could hear Vickie wailing in pleasure just as much as I felt my excess slime forcing its way into her pussy and up her ass, having no other place to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Viiiiiickiiiiiiie!!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> We started to pick up our supplies, including my discarded clothes, and packed them up into our bags. Just as we finished, a male student wandered into the bookshelf alleyway. His eyes were on the shelves looking for something in particular, but after a moment he stopped and noticed us. "Oh, uh, hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey yourself," we responded in Leah's voice, "Do… Do I know you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're, Leah, right? Professor Hawthorne's class?" His eyes were locked on our body. "I'm, I'm uh, Todd, I…" Todd wiped his face with his hand, sweating a little under the pressure and the rising heat. We realized after a second that he was staring right at our newly enhanced breasts. "You look a little different, ha-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should probably go," we said before grabbing our things, "We'll see you in class!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todd had a confused look on his face as we rushed past him and out of the library. "We? What did she mean by we?" Todd shook his head, and was about to go back to looking for his book when he noticed Leah's panties laying on the library floor, stained with my pale blue cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We slammed the door to our dorm room shut behind us, and the second our bags were on the floor I began to tear my slime away from Leah's body. The face I had made to mimic hers stretched up and began to dissolve back into my slime, along with her shoulders and torso. My slime pulled off of Leah's upper body, still mimicking the human shape so I could use my arms to push and pull us apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah gasped for air as soon as our consciousnesses separated. "Vickie! What the fuck?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to! We were about to get caught!" I started pulling myself free of her legs and continued to defend myself. "If he'd seen us laying there, he would have freaked the hell out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, aaaah~! Why did you shove yourself up my ass~!" We both winced in pleasure as my slime pulled out of her. "You could have~ Warned me~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There wasn't… Any… Nrrrrgh… Tiiiime…!" I strained my body as it continued pulling off of Leah, only to feel her newly freed arms grab me from behind. "Hey! What are you doing?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vickie this body is driving me crazy~" Leah said as she plunged her hands into my back. I cried out as she forced her hands deep into my slime and reached for her groin. Her pussy was still filled with my slime, and her ass was still fully encased in my body. As I continued to try and pull away, she began to mold a shape inside of my body out of my slime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I released her boy with a loud yelp and fell onto the floor, solid, but very shaky. I turned around to ask Leah if she was alright, only to see something I didn't expect in the slightest. Lifting up my girlfriend's skirt was a long and thick cock made out of my deep blue slime, and as I watched its color and texture changed to mimic her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah wrapped her fingers delicately around her new cock and gave it a few tentative strokes. "Ohhhh~ Mmm~" Her eyes closed lightly as she bit her lip. "Vickie~ No wonder you came so quickly~ These slime cocks of yours are wicked sensitive~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was stunned by the whole situation. "Leah, you can't… You can't just… Do that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, are you gonna do something to stop me~?" Leah approached me slowly as she continued jerking herself off. "C'mon, were all alone now, no one can walk in on us~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swallowed hard. "Yeah, you're right~" I took a step forward and grasped Leah's cock myself. I stroked her off slowly with one hand as I gently cupped her balls with the other. "I'm surprised you even thought to make one of these~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heeeeey, take it easy~" She already looked overwhelmed. "This~ God this feels so much better than you fingering me~" Leah lost what little composure she had when I started to fondle her balls. My fingers delicately lifted and caressed her slimey balls she leaked pre-cum from her tip. "Fuuuuck~ You've definitely had some practice handling theeeese~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might mold out a cock for myself every now and then on nights we don't end up having sex," I confessed, "And sometimes when I'm studying… I split into two copies~ One who studies, and the other who jerks herself off~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here I was~ Thinking that eating me out was the naughtiest thing you'd ever done~" Leah sucked on her lip as I caressed the head of her cock. "Oooooh~ Ohhhhhh~! Just like that~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knelt down in front of her big throbbing dick as I kept erotically fondling her balls. "So you want me to be naughty~?" I asked before tilting my head up and dragging my tongue up the underside of her cock. I slowly licked my way up from her balls all the way to her tip. I licked over and over again as I stared deep into Leah's eyes. My girlfriend's cock sat on my tongue as she moaned like a slut. Her dick was throbbing like crazy and ready to blast me with cum in a moment's notice. "Mmm~ Is this what you wanted~?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah nodded eagerly. "I'm so fucking close~!" I giggled and lifted my head so I could give her tip a kiss. I pressed and held my lips to her throbbing head and sucked out her sweet pre-cum as it leaked out. I kept staring at her as my mouth slowly took her tip inside and suckled on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Leah's tip was wholly inside my mouth, sweet slimey cum pumped into my mouth in long hot ropes. Her face was flushed red and twisted in a moan as she came. As more cum shot down my throat, I kept stroking her shaft and fondling her heavy balls to make sure every last drop got sucked out. Once I was satisfied, I opened my mouth and Leah's cock fell out of it with a loud wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could even say a word, Leah's strong hands had me by the shoulders and tossed me onto the couch. I rolled into my stomach and tried to push myself up only to feel Leah pin me down again as she slapped her rock-hard slime cock against my ass cheeks. "What, you think you're done~? Not even close~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing I felt was Leah's soft lips kissing my Jell-O asshole. "Mwuh~ Mmm, no wonder your ass always tasted so good~" I moaned loudly as she slipped her tongue inside, prodding my biggest weakspot. As she ate me out she started to grope my ass with her fingers pressing deep into my slime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah finally released my ass from both her hands and her tongue, but not before giving me a hard spank that made my entire body ripple. I gasped as I felt the tip of her cock prod my asshole. "Waaiiit~ Le-</span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaaah!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wailed as her whole huge cock thrusted into my ass. "Soooooo~ Huuuuge~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah's most animalistic urges took over as she started thrusting roughly into my asshole, making us both moan with every single thrust. My slime instinctively tightened up around it like a vice, sucking it in and pulling it deeper and deeper. Her balls slapped my pussy repeatedly to the point that I couldn't control myself anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took my hand and plunged it deep into my own slime. My hand reached through my stomach and grabbed Leah's dick as she was thrusting and started to jerk her off inside of my body. "Cuuuuuum iiiiiiin meeeee~" I begged her, wanting one final moment of ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with how long and thick Leah's cock was, the sensation of my tight asshole sucking her in and my hand jerking her off were just too much to handle. "Vic-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kiiiiiiiiie~!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she cried out before finally emptying her Jell-O balls into my ass. Leah's cock shot molten hot ropes of cum deep into my body as I began orgasming as well, filling me up with my own cum. Leah's slime cock came so hard that it started to destabilize, and as she continued thrusting it melted into my pussy completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her new cock gone, the last bits of sexual energy drained out of Leah's body, and she collapsed on top of me. I, on the other hand, had barely been able to stop myself from melting a second time, and my slime felt more like a milkshake than gelatin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fatigue slowly overtook us both as we laid together on the couch, Leah's body on top of mine. I felt so peaceful in that moment, even after the chaos of the sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haaaaaah~" Leah's arms weakly wrapped around my body as she laid on top of me. "Haaah~ Vickie~" Her cheek nuzzled against my back. "You're so… Soft… And warm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after the amazing sex, nothing truly felt better than my girlfriend's loving arms around me. "Leah… Thank you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're not human… You're perfect the way you are… Like a nice… Jelly pillow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body felt weak as Leah rested on me. "I… I love you, Leah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Aaaah… love you too, Vvvickie…" Leah barely managed to get words out before she fell asleep on top of my soft, squishy body. It wasn't very long before I passed out as well, but for those few short waking moments, my entire world brightened.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! If you enjoyed my story and would like to support me, consider joining my new community discord server! https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>